I knew you were trouble
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Pokémon/Aladdin Crossover. James gets separated from his teammates and meets Iago, the parrot. He promises to help him win the Genie's favour, but he didn't bank on Jessie, Meowth and their new acquaintance. Drama for sure. Rocketshipping? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

I knew you were trouble

 **Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

 **This story is a crossover: Pokémon x Disney's Aladdin**

 **The story takes place right before Aladdin is ready to free the Genie. It's told in rather short chapters in order to make the sequence of events more exciting.**

Chapter 1:

Agrabah –

Team Rocket had been on the way for hours. They were aimlessly wandering around and had gone astray. Jessie's stomach began to growl and Meowth appeared to be more than exhausted.

„James, where are we? We got lost, right?", Jessie started to lose her temper, it wasn't the first time that James misled his teammates. James sighted.

„It looks like", he muttered without deigning to look at his friends.

„I knew it!", Jessie exclaimed. „You promised us that we could prey upon rare and maybe even unknown Pokémon in Agrabah, a city full of secrets and magic, but everything I see is sand! The sand is everywhere", she took off one of her boots, letting sand run through her fingers.

„We just can't count on you!", she scolded. „Map-reading isn't one of your strongest skills", she remarked. James turned around, flashing his eyes at Jessie.

„You have a penchant for scapegoating", he snapped at her.

„I've got a proposal! Everyone is going his or her own way!", James suggested.

„Let's see who will reach the city first."

„This is by far the best proposal you've ever had!", Jessie was hopping mad.

„Agrabah is at close quarters, I can feel it. Come on, Meowth", James looked at the cat-Pokémon, but Meowth didn't move.

„Sorry, buddy, I'm staying with Jess", it meowed.

„For all I care", James snorted derisively. He couldn't rely on his so-called best friends. Jessie was dogmatic and Meowth someone, who accomodated himself to circumstances.

James ran off angrily, leaving his teammates behind.

The sun was blazing and a small sandstorm had surprised him. He was holding a red scarf, a Christmas-gift from his boss, to protect his face a little.

Rounding the corner, he discovered a myriad of roofs and the majestical palace in the distance.

„Jessie, Meowth! Can you hear me? I found Agrabah", he shouted, but his friends were out of earshot, over the hill and far away.

James smiled. Perhaps, he would be the first one to catch a legendary Pokémon, a sensation that would bring him fame and wealth.

Buried in thought, he strolled along the market stalls. Suddenly, he could hear someone sing full-throatedly.

„I'm looking out for meeeee", a scarlet parrot flew directly into James' arms.

„Careful, my little friend", James said. The parrot wiped the dust off his feathers.

„Thanks for catching me", he cawed, ready to go his own path, but James held him back, seriously concerned.

„Wait! Did you get hurt?", James wondered. The parrot looked at him amazedly.

„And if so, name someone, who would actually care", the parrot replied.

James reflected for a moment. ‚I think this is a native parrot, fully aware of insiders and secret spots. If I befriend with him I could benefit from his knowledge and get to my seldom Pokémon in no time'.

„I do. My name is James", he introduced himself to the parrot, friendly shaking his wing.

„Iago", the parrot said.

„What business do you have in Agrabah?", he asked. James smiled at him. 

„I want to catch Pokémon for my boss in order to please him and to somehow win his favour", James explained.

Iago eyed him up and down. „Kissed by the sun, are you?", he assumed.

„No, not at all", James was unaware of the fact that two worlds were pitted against each other. „What about you?", he asked.

„I need to win someone's favour too", Iago replied.

„Whose?"

„The Genie's", the parrot stated. James frowned.

„What is a Genie?", he wanted to know.

„A Genie grants you three wishes and I know where to find one. The problem is, he's a friend of one of my biggest enemies, Aladdin", Iago said.

„How come you and Aladdin became enemies?", James asked.

„Long story short", the parrot sat down on a projection of a wall.  
„My former partner in crime, Jafar, was eager to acquire a magic lamp, Genie's lamp, because he wanted to expand his power and become one of the most feared wizards on this planet. So, he was looking for a rough diamond and found Aladdin. He let him enter the Cave of Wonders to fetch the lamp, but Abu, Aladdin's monkey, was faster and pilfered it. Aladdin got three wishes and he promised the Genie to free him with his last wish. He hasn't done it yet, that's why I need to find the lamp and become Genie's new master before Aladdin gets the chance to fulfil his promise", James was visibly confused.

„Three wishes, you say. What about money and treasures? Does he grant things like that?", James wondered.

„He turns some of your wildest dreams into reality", the parrot tried to add zest to his intentions.

„Here's my proposal", James said. „I'm going to help you find the lamp and dispose of Aladdin and in return you're going to leave one of three wishes to me", James lift an eyebrow. „How does that sound?"

Iago paused for a moment. ‚This good-hearted guy seems to be more than manipulable, I could use him to implement my evil scheme and drop him like a hot potato afterwards', he grinned mischievously.

„Deal!", he reached out a wing.

„Deal!", James smirked. That's how he would pay Jessie and Meowth back, for being disloyal and loudmouthed.

He didn't notice that Jessie and Meowth were hiding behind barrels. Jessie stuffed a stolen date into her mouth.

„Did you hear what I did?", she asked her friend. Meowth nodded.

„Three wishes, Jess", his eyes opened wide.

„Treasures."

„Prosperity." 

„Jewelry."

„Food."

„Accomodation."

„Glory."

„Reputation."

They high-fived each other.

„We need to follow them from a safe distance, letting them do our dirty work and grab this lamp from right under their noses", Jessie decided.

„Sounds good to me", both laughed maliciously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Iago had nestled on James' shoulder. They were strolling through the daily food market, trying to snarf something to eat. The apples looked fresh and delicious, James' mouth already watered. He had pracitcally no cash to spare, Team Rocket wasn't able to save money for a rainy day. Iago noticed his discomfort and intervened.

„Do you want me to distract the salesman from his offers?", he suggested. James didn't feel right about it. Did he sank so low that he had to steal from a fruit seller?

‚Jessie would react differently. She would be unscrupulous and rob this man', he thought.

Iago looked at him uncertainly. „What's wrong, buddy? What are you thinking about?", he wondered. James shook his head.

„I just thought about my former partner in crime. You see, I'm part of Team Rocket, a thieving organisation that tries to steal Pokémon from trainers and credulous people, who fall victim to us", James confessed.

„And why is it hard for you to steal an apple?", Iago dug deeper.

„Because, usually, Jessie and Meowth initiated a heist, I just played along...", James replied.

„Aren't you eager to find the magical lamp? I don't know if you're the right person for this raid, you already feel guilty because of fruits", Iago observed.

„Of course I am, but how do you want to get access to the lamp?", James wonderd.

Iago's face darkened. „We need to win Aladdin's confidence, we need to blow smoke, pretend to be friends, and as soon as he turns his back on us, we're going to snatch that lamp", he thought this was an ingenious plan.

„What a deceptive practice", James was pretty astonished. This parrot could almost be sent by Giovanni, he was through and through an evil, gerrymandering and shrewd bird.

Iago rubbed his wings. „I like deceptive practices, deceptive practices are always good and will get you to the target", both burst out laughing, James' dark side came to light.  
The Genie would grant him to catch rare Pokémon, he would become a rich and highly respected trainer, he wouldn't have to worry about his financial position with Team Rocket, he wouldn't have to sleep on a slide, freezing and just being skin and bones. He started to take pleasure in Iago's project.

„And how, my little friend, do you want to win Aladdin's confidence?", James questioned.

„I'll come up with something", Iago promised.

They could hear an incensed crowd yelling and ranting. A group of masked men ran after a dark-haired guy and Iago recognized him immediately.

„That's Aladdin and those people are trying to kill him right now", he said. James observed the situation. The men were chasing after this elegantly dressed guy, they pulled out sabres, wielding the weapons, trying to put a stop to Aladdin's game. One of the men was rather short and chubby, he was called El-Fatal, he seemed to be the leader of the group and the person that needed to be put out of action.

Both, Iago and James shared the same thought. They had to keep the bloodthirsty pack away from Aladdin. The dark-haired guy had been forced into a corner, not even his monkey, Abu, was able to deliver him from danger. Iago spotted a wagging pot on a porch.

„We need to bring that pot down, down on El-Fatal's head, but how?", he thought about a generalship. James was faster and took out a Pokéball from his trousers.

„Cacnea, I choose you", Iago was surprised to see a creature strking out of this tiny ball. Cacnea clinged to its trainer and James was helplessly fidgetting.

„How many times did I tell you to leave me alone, your spines sting", he whirled around. Iago rolled his eyes.

„Enough of the cuddles, we need to save that man's life", he shouted. James nodded.

„Cacnea, use Seed Bomb to knock the pack out", Cacnea did as it was told.

The furious crowd hushed. Many of them suffered critical wounds, others were just horrified and ran away. Aladdin was busy being pursued by El-Fatal.

„Cacnea, use double team, bring that pot down", James shouted. He hadn't felt so brave and successful in years, at least Iago should appreciate him and his skills.

The pot fell on a see-saw, vaulting El-Fatal up in the air.  
‚Someone else is blasting off today', James wiped the perspiration from his brow.

Aladdin looked at him, he was astonished. „Thank you for saving me from El-Fatal by using your magical creatures", he said.

James put a hand behind his head. „Oh, it wasn't just me", he pointed at Iago. Aladdin huffed.

„Iago!", he tried to pluck some feathers. „What are you doing here?", he yelled.

Iago dodged his attack. „Wait!", James intervened.

„Are you Jafar's accomplice?", Aladdin asked. „No, I don't even know Jafar, I just wanted to make clear that Iago saved your life", James replied. Iago nodded.

„Which means, you owe me something", Abu was ready to hit Iago with a club.

„Hold on, Abu! He's right", Aladdin admitted. „I'll tell the Sultan that he's got a right to a fair trial", he added. Iago moulted. „Are you mad? The Sultan? He's going to decapitate me", he cawed.

„Take us to the palace and then we will see what good you could do", the parrot suggested.

Aladdin swallowed hard. How could he hide the parrot and this lavender-haired man from the Sultan and furthermore from Princess Jasmine?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

„Jessie, why are you lingering around? Aren't we supposed to follow James and that brightly colored bird?", Meowth bared his claws. Jessie didn't pay particular attention to her teammate, but was rather looking for a refrigeration. She spotted a nearby fountain and reached out to it. She tried to lift up the bucket, but it was too heavy for the magenta-haired woman.

„Meowth! Give me a helping hand! I'm thirsty and the bucket seems to be stuck somewhere down the fountain", she ordered. Meowth jumped on the edge of the well, looking down with a scrutiny.

„Hmm", he mumbled. 

„What is it?", Jessie wondered, standing there with arms crossed. She got impatient, it was torrid in Agrabah, she squinted in the bright sun. Jessie was sure that she would risk a sunburn or a sunstroke, if she didn't receive something to drink immediately, Meowth was still inspecting the pail.

„It's mainly dark, but I can see a silvery gleaming object lying in da bucket", he replied. Meowth was small enough to climb down and grasp the item. When he presented it to Jessie, he could see her eyes opening wide. She took the small object in her hand, viewing it from all angles.

„Do you think what I think?", she asked with a broad grin. Meowth was already imagining how he would be rolling in wealth and prosperity.

„It's a lamp! This is exactly what that parrot mentioned earlier on", Jessie could hardly believe her luck. She was in possession of a magical lamp before James was. Meowth snatched it, being cashed at a stroke. He rocked it as if it were a baby child.

„Rub it!", Jessie commanded. „Let's see if there is a Gooni in there", she proposed.

„I think it's called a Genie, you nitwit", Meowth snapped at her. He rubbed the lamp and it didn't take it long to produce a towering thick, red cloud.

Jessie got frightened, the cloud was immense, fearsome and scary. She took a step back, observing the situation from behind a cask. Meowth was paralysed with terror, he couldn't move and was simply staring at the lamp, that started to shake and vibrate.

The cloud took shape. A giant, wicked-looking monstrosity was eyeing down at them.  
Jessie screamed with horror.

„Meowth, do something!", she yelled from behind her hideout. Meowth was trembling in every limp, he swallowed hard, the figure smirked.

„Free, I'm finally free and ready to avenge myself on those, who took my freedom", the shape said. He looked down at the two creatures, fearing for their lives.

„I'm in fact out of your league", he realized, turning back to his original appearance.

Jessie noticed that the tall figure had transformed into a sartiorally dressed man of middle age.

„Now, I hope I'm less angst-inducing", the man said with a deep voice. Jessie emerged from behind the barrels. She stared at him almost unbelievingly. He gave the impression of an affluent gentleman, much better than the terrific figure from earlier on.

„Who are you? Are you a Genie?", was the first thing she dared to ask. Meowth clung to her legs.

The man grinned maliciously. He bowed down, his cloak fluttering gently in the wind.

„My name is Jafar and I'm looking for someone, who would help me retaliate against Aladdin", he introduced himself. Both names rang the bell.

„Jafar, Jafar, hey, wasn't that parrot talking about a guy named Jafar and how he wanted to become the most feared wizard in the world?", Jessie whispered, lifting an eyebrow. Meowth nodded in approval.

„It's him", he confirmed. Jessie came an idea, it was bold and maybe life-endangering, but it was also worth a try.

„Meowth, why don't we help him plotting revenge?", she suggested. „Of course, we claim a reward", Jessie added, seeing Meowth being less than motivated to participate in a whitewash of Jafar's reputation.

Jafar overheard their conversation. „Coming back to your second question, yes, I am a Genie", he clarified.

„We should definitely side with him, he seems powerful, I'm sure we're making a good decision", Jessie was convinced of her plan, nothing could go wrong. They had a mighty and potent creature in their team, and moreover, the treasures were secured.

Jessie bore up, ready to suggest a deal. She turned to Jafar, trying to appear dauntless and strong-willed.

„Hey! Jafar! We're willing to help you avenging yourself on Aladdin, but we ask for three wishes in return", she stated.

Jafar laughed up his sleeves. Rubbing the lamp granted them three wishes anyway, and he was forced to fulfill them, but they were so naive and illiterate that they voluntarily offered to become his henchmen. Just as he was about to imagine how he could exploit their ignorance, Jessie tugged at his sleeve.

„Listen up, Jafar! No funny business! We're not your henchmen, forget it!", she said in a determined voice. Jafar sneered. They already were his marionettes.

„Let's begin with our first wish", now it was Meowth, who dared to pipe up.

„We want to be in possession of the rarest legendary Pokémon", Jessie continued.

Being a Genie with a vast knowledge in all categories, Jafar was aware of the multifaceted creatures called Pokémon. He snapped his fingers, Jessie and Meowth were swimming in a pool full of Pokéballs. Jessie tried to grasp one and pressed the button. A Mew appeared, it was an indescribable feeling, she literally owned one of the scarcest pocket monsters in the world. A feeling of bliss came over her. She would be unbeatable and furthermore, she could forget about Pikachu and the neverending, unsuccessful chase.

Suddenly, she felt like she was drowning. There were numerous balls pressing against her body, she got hurt and tried to find an escape route, but it was futile.

Jafar was standing next to her. He observed the young woman fighting against the pelting down objects.

„Do you have enough Pokémon?", he asked. She nodded, her eyes begged him to stop.

„Do you want me to stop the rain of Pokéballs?", he wanted to know. Again, Jessie and Meowth nodded.

Jafar clapped his hands and the balls were gone. Jessie gasped for breath.

„That was terrible, I thought they're going to strike me dead", she caughed.

„That was wish number one and number two, I'd say you save your last wish up for something sage, otherwise you wish that you were never born", he threatened.

„Let's go and find Aladdin."


End file.
